1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices which mechanically retain and electrically connect ceramic active device substrates to a printed circuit board. The ceramic substrate is of the type having a single row of contact pads along one edge on the cover side.
2. The Prior Art
There are many kinds of connectors having means so that a PCB or substrate can be inserted without the application of force. The means universally are such as to temporarily move the contact spring members out of the way while the board or substrate is being loaded into the connector. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,234.
It is a card-edge connector having a cam which, upon rotating, moves the contact members out of the PCB-receiving slot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,032 employs a longitudinally moving draw bar to transversely move actuating members to which are hooked the inside arms of double arm contact spring members. While the inside arm is pulled inwardly the legs on a DIP are freely inserted into or removed from the connector.